The Duel
by swin
Summary: Harry Potter fights it out with Ron


The gryffindor grunted. Weasley hopped onto it and gave it a jab in the side. The creature soared high into the air. He spotted the criminal not far away. Soon.soon he will be able to battle his old enemy again. A feeling of both fear and excitement rushed over him. Potter was only less than a metre from him, Looking back anxiously, Potter whipped out his weapon, shouting curses at him, Weasley's gryffindor dodged the shots gracefully. Weasley knew it was time. He brandished his own and bellowed "Expelliarmus!" The weapon Potter had been holding flew out of his hand and Weasley caught it tightly.  
  
"So, think you can beat me? Jus because you survived Voldemort do you think your skills are superior? Fat chance!"  
  
Potter looked worried. Suddenly, with a loud "Bang!" he disappeared in the middle of the night air. Weasley stared at the spot that Potter disappeared. "Where did he go.?" Weasley wondered. However, it was too late. He soon found himself being hit in the back and falling away from his gryffindor. Someone grasped both Potter's and his wand, and before he knew it, darkness overwhelmed him.  
  
When he woke up, it was still pitch black. A stinging pain shot through his head, but he ignored it. He groped around in the dark, desperate to find a way out. Landing his hand on a knob, he wrenched it opened, and a shimmer of light filled the room .It was empty, except for the mysterious lamp that was hanging from the ceiling and a large mirror at the other end of the room. Weasley wandered aimlessly towards the mirror, as though being pulled by an unseen force.  
  
He hesitated for a second, but decided to peer into the mirror. Weasley was aghast by the sight. His head had a deep gash at the side and blood had dried up on the scar. He turned away from the mirror in disgust and wondered how long he was trapped here. He could do nothing now.except to wait for death.  
  
"Trying to escape?" a voice sniggered.  
  
Weasley whirled around, as if expecting it, face to face with Potter. He noticed that Potter was unarmed.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! You must be wondering why am I unarmed right? I want to play fair Weasley.I want to see what you really have inside you dear friend," he let out another laugh again. " as for the injury you suffered, it is entirely your own foolishness that caused it and is none of my concern. As for now.I am fully prepared. I shall wait for your signal."  
  
A lump grew in Wesley's throat. He knew why Potter lured him here. He wanted to duel.a duel in which one of them would perish. Looking at his old friend and enemy, he felt that he himself could not bear to do it, although I may cost his own life. "I do not wish to battle with you. If it's your pleasure, then finish me off then, Potter." Weasley challenged.  
  
"Nah.afraid to kill me isn't it?" Potter smiled. "I am afraid not then, Weasley. It is either you duel with me, or the blood of your family shall be shed too."  
  
A tang of pain torn at his heart, "my children."whimpered Weasley. He had no choice but to nod his head, signaling for Potter to start.  
  
The room glimmered in a glow of dim green light. Potter and Weasley stood facing each other, tensed and ready.  
  
A blanket of heat rushed all over Weasley. He could sense Potter's anger rising too. Weasley was faster. He gathered the heat, ready to blow Potter of his feet. The first ball of flame emerged from his palm, ready to strike.  
  
Surprisingly, Potter, although looking tense, stood motionlessly in his position. Weasley pushed the fire, spinning like a sword piercing towards Potter, who stood as still as ever. The wave of fire overcame Potter, covering his whole body, and Potter sank to the ground, shaking. Suddenly as if the chains of fire had broke, Potter wrenched free and the fire came whirling back to Weasley, catching him by surprise. Frantically trying to counter-curse the magic, he heard Potter laughing again. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that a silver mist was swirling all about Potter. An immense fear mounted in Weasley as he whimpered and shake.  
  
Before he could react, the spell had already caused a sharp stab of pain in his chest. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony. He hoped sincerely that Potter could finish him off quickly; the pain was too much too bare.  
  
Potter walked over to him, towering but expressionless. It was finally over. 


End file.
